Only Place I Call Home
by SammiJo91
Summary: Cammie's moving to Roseville, what does little town have in store for her? Read to find out!


Chapter One

I jogged a few more miles before I finally took a seat on a bench in front of the Smithsonian Museum to take a breather. I took a deep breath of fresh air, and glanced around at the scenery. The sky was light blue with not a single cloud in sight. The trees were turning from the darkest greens to the brightest reds and oranges. People were out walking their dogs or babies, or talking on their cell phones trying to make it to work on time. Oh how I loved Washington DC in the morning. It was so busy, and just so much was going on that it always makes me realize how fast life really does go by. It makes think that I need to enjoy all of the things that happen in my life before it's over. You really don't know how short life is until you take the time to realize it.

After sitting on the bench for a few minutes, I glanced at my watch, and saw that it said six thirty. Shit, I thought as I realized if I didn't leave now, I'd be late for school.

As I started to jog back home, I thought about my upcoming school day. I wondered if Austin Wright was going to finally ask me out. I wondered if girls were going to stop asking me if Grant was finally single. I hoped that my chemistry grade was going to finally match the rest of my grades. I wondered if Britney was actually going to be nice to miss once this week. The thing I wondered most though was would I actually have a good day or is it going to be the rest of my week has been.

I shook that thought out of my head, and focused on the good things that have happened so far this school year. Like the fact that I was named Player of the Year for soccer which at my school is a big honor or how I was named Duchess for Homecoming.

I started to sprint faster so I would make it home quicker when all of a sudden somebody ran into me, knocking me to the hard ground, hurting my hand a little.

"I am so sorry!" I looked up to see the guy who knocked me over, trying to get up before I did. "I was walking backwards, and obviously being a dummy by not paying attention to where I was walking."

I couldn't help myself, but laugh at this very cute boy, I might add, at how silly he was trying to do that. I noticed a pretty blonde girl who was laughing at him as well. I'm guessing he was trying a little too hard to impress her. He probably shouldn't try to hard or she might think he is a little foolish, but hey maybe that's just how I see things.

He offered me a hand to help me up, but I couldn't help, but notice how strikingly beautiful his emerald green eyes were, or how tall he was, maybe 6'3". The way his hair was tousled in all the right places like how hockey players had their hair. He also had the whitest smiled I had ever seen.

I guess you could say that he reminded me of a young Ashton Kutcher, and that is definitely something young girls would not complain about.

In other words the guy was beyond cute, and perfect. I really hoped to run into him again someday, I thought.

"It's not a problem." I gave him a simple smile. He smirked at me before he ran back to catch up with the blonde girl he was with, who was still giggling at him in the cutest way I've ever seen a girl do at a guy. I laughed a little, wondering what is wrong with people these days, trying so hard to get people to notice them.

I shook my head, and started to run back home again, hoping no one else will run into me literally.

Twenty minutes later, I made it back home. I ran up the stairs, hopped into the shower, put on my clothes for the day, and rushed downstairs to get something to eat quickly.

After my short breakfast, I grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door to my car.

"Hey Cammie!" I turned around to see my crush, Austin Wright, running towards me. My face lit up a little. "Can I catch a ride?"

"Yeah I suppose." I sighed, being near him was getting harder, and harder with him not knowing that I like him a lot.

"Thanks." He smiled as we got into the car.

"No problem." I smiled as I started my car up, and headed towards the school.

"So how's school going for you, Cam?" Austin asked. "I feel like I haven't gotten to talk to you in forever."

"I know how you feel, but school is school." I kept my eyes on the road. I didn't understand why I was acting this way or why it was kinda awkward around him. I'm just getting the feeling that Austin is going to say something that will hurt me. Who am I kidding though? I'm probably just really paranoid, and reading him wrong.

"Same here." He said, and things got quiet again.

I parked the car into the way back seeing how there no more room up front.

"Thanks again, Cam." He smiled as we got out of the car.

"Once again, no problem." I grabbed my bags and headed into the school.

"Hey wait! I have something I want to ask you." Austin caught up with me.

"Yeah?" I turned to face him, hoping his was finally going to ask me out.

"Is Britney single yet?" He cocked an eyebrow.

My heart broke into two. I frowned. "Seriously? I have liked you the past couple of months, and you still haven't gotten the hint? Now you are asking if my best friend is single. You are a total prick, like Grant said." I stormed inside.

I reached my locker, and smacked my head against it. Now I know why I need to start listening to Grant went he tells me to not like a lot of the guys around here because they're a bunch of assholes. "Ugh! Why do all guys like Britney instead of me?"

"Because I'm a lot hotter than you." I turned to see Britney smiling at me. "Maybe if you cleaned yourself up a little more, they'd like you."

I started to clench my fists together, making my knuckles white. I wanted to punch her in the face, but I figured that'd be bad so I just calmed down. "Yeah I guess so."

"Come on let's get to class." Britney ordered as we walked to our first class which was American History. "I need you take some good notes for me since I've somewhere I need to be."

"No." I stopped in my tracks. "Go yourself, and take them."

Britney looked at me confused. "What did you just say to me?"

"I'm done being your bitch." I stormed off to class.

"You're going to regret that, Cammie!" Britney shouted after me.

_No, I won't_, I thought to myself.

I really needed to start hanging out with different people. My friends are the people that are the most hated around here. I am getting sick of being hated by other people just because I hang out with them. My friends just plain sucked.

I went to my American History class, and noticed that even though I told Britney to go herself, she wasn't in her assigned seat. Knowing her, she probably bypassed what I told her, and figures she'll let me cool off. I wasn't planning on cooling off though. I shook my head at that thought. Typical Britney, always thinking everyone will do whatever she wants them to do.

After class was over, I was walking to my locker when I overheard some girl talking, "Did you hear about Cammie Morgan?" the fake blonde said to her friend.

"No why?" the other girl looked intrigued.

"I guess she's turning into a big whore according to Britney." the fake blonde began, "Britney also told me that Cammie slept with Austin so she wouldn't ask her out."

"Oh my god." the other girl gasped. "What a bitch move of her. Britney should really not be friends with her."

"I know." The fake blonde agreed, looking up to see me standing there. "Come on; let's go to a part of the school where whores are not allowed."

The other girls just laughed as they walked away.

I went to my locker to get my books for my next class which pre-calculus, and made my way to the classroom. I took my seat next to my friend Lauren, who looked extremely sad when she saw me. "What's up?"

"Is it true, Cam?" she asked. At first I wasn't sure what she meant, but then I realized it was the rumor about me.

"No!" I shrieked with outrage. "Did Britney tell you that? God she is a lying bitch."

"So it's not true then?" she asked.

"No." I simply said.

"Okay good." Lauren smiled, and looked back at the whiteboard.

Weird. I wasn't convinced that she would believe me. She's going to believe Britney either way. They always side with her on everything. This is another reason why I need new friends.

Classes ended quickly which was nice because I don't have to see Lauren anymore.

The school day went by fast and I was happy it was over. After my second was class over, I had learned that my friends had decided to freeze me out of the group after that I had told Britney I wasn't doing anything for her anymore.

See when you get frozen out of the group, nobody is allowed to talk to you. The only thing they are allowed to do make your day a living hell. Oh, and trust me that is exactly what they did. They tripped me in the hallway when I walked passed them, along with pushing me into the lockers, and a flight of stairs. They did all sorts of harmful things, but I didn't show them any fear because I wasn't going to let them win.

I also found out today that Austin is dating Britney, and to top it all off, I saw my brother making out with his girlfriend, Holly, right in front of my damaged locker.

Oh did I mention they did that? Like they beat it with a bat, and stuffed god knows what in there all over my things. Never will I trust anyone with my locker combo again. Hopefully I get a new one. I'm probably going to be sitting by the trashcans now too.

I guess I'm going to be alone around school too. I don't have any friends now, and everyone else hates me because of the people I hung out with. I still have Grant, but he's always with Holly or his friends so that won't work. I could see if Grace Holland hasn't turned on me yet, but she hasn't talked to me ever since what happened to me a couple of years ago.

I froze. I hadn't thought about that for a while now. I wanted to figure about all the things he had tried to do to me. _You put this on yourself, Cammie. You deserve this. You wanted this just as much as me. His cold hands slowly moving down my body. _

I shook that thought out of my head. I shouldn't have to think of that anymore. He's gone, locked away forever. I was safe. Only I didn't feel that way.

I couldn't wait to get home to forget about this horrible day.

After a quiet twenty minute drive home, I was finally safe in my home. Nothing from the outside world could harm me. Well at least that's what I hoped for anyways.

"Cammie, honey is that you?" my mom shouted from upstairs. What is she doing home so early?

"I just walked through the door." I replied.

"Is Grant home too?" she walked down the stairs.

"No he's at football practice." I answered.

"Shouldn't you be a soccer practice?" she looked a little confused.

"I quit."

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't want to play with a bunch of people who make the game unfair, and cheat."

"Oh Cammie, that's no reason to quit. You love that sport more than anything." My mom tried to make me feel better.

"Yeah well now I have more time to focus on my grades."

"Okay honey. Whatever you want to do, but I have some news for you and Grant when he comes home." My mom smiled.

"I'll be in my room." I walked up the stairs to my room.

I grabbed the current book I was reading and laid in my bed. This was my time to relax, and forget about the world. Especially all the stuff that happened today.

An hour later, I must have fallen asleep reading because I heard the front slam, which meant Grant was finally home.

"Cam, come down here please." My mom shouted up the stairs. I walked down the stairs to see my mom had made us supper. "I have some wonderful news to tell you two."

"We're moving." She simply said.

Grant's mouth dropped to the ground. I smiled. This was the best thing I've heard all day. Thank you mother!

"Why?" Grant looked frustrated.

"I'm getting transferred, and promoted." She answered. "Also Joe asked up to move in with us, and I told him yes."

Joe Solomon was my mom's boyfriend of like six years or something. It's about time the two started to get more serious. I mean I miss my dad, and all, but my mom deserves to be happy. Well Joe does that for her.

"Where are we moving too?" Grant asked.

"Roseville, Virginia." She answered. "It's only an hour and a half away so you'll be able to see Holly when you want."

Grant smiled. "I guess moving won't be too bad then."

A move is exactly what I needed right now. "When do we leave?"

"Next week. It needs to be a quick move." My mom said. "They want me there as soon as possible. So start packing."

I nodded my head, and went upstairs to start packing.

I grabbed a few boxes that I had from a last move five years ago. I started to pack up my books and movies because those were the things that would be easy to box up. Next I started to pack up some of my clothes that I never wear. _Hmm maybe I'll give those away, _I thought.

After I got done packing up a few things, I changed into a pair of yoga pants, and an old t-shirt. I went to lie in bed, and just stare at the ceiling. I started to think of how my new school might be. I hoped it was nothing like Jefferson High. I hope the people at Roseville were a lot better than here because I don't think I can take anymore mean people, who try to ruin other people. People at Jefferson are the worst. They only think of themselves and try to make your life a living hell just to make theirs better. It's sad actually. That's why I can't wait to be done there, and start over.

I closed my eyes and before I knew, I was out cold for the night.

**Here's my new story! Please read and review to let me know what you think! I love hearing your thoughts!**

**-sammijo91**


End file.
